Gametopia
The future of technology and video games, with some political and global events on the side. Created by Eledec (and anyone else who wants to contribute). 2023 February 1, 2023: A new startup in San Jose called SerVR releases Gamap, a VR game engine allowing users to easily create realistic video games in virtual reality. March 7, 2023: EA stock falls by 6.8% after the flopped release of Hunt Down the Skywalker, a buggy, unfinished game jampacked with microtransactions. October 11, 2023: Valve announces a new, fresh third game to a beloved series, Team Fortress 3. The audience boos, and initial sales are low. 2024 May 18, 2024: FANDOM shuts down after 19 years of service, though as Wikia is still active, so many wikis still thrive June 1, 2024: The first AAA game made with Gamap, Skyrim: Dungeons VR is released by Bethesda, it becomes a huge success, though the game was released buggy with fatal viruses like the Creation Club implemented. August 15, 2024: Self-Driving Cars are banned in California after a fatal accident killed 4, many states soon follow November 4, 2024: The 2024 elections are held between Democrat Kamala Harris and Republican Tom Cotton, Kamala wins by a slight majority * Democrats lose their slight majority in the Senate, though they gain 4 seats in the House of Representatives December 1, 2024: Microsoft buys chat service Discord for $2 billion and begins its integration with Skype 2025 January 7, 2025: The F.T.C begins an antitrust lawsuit against Google, Google denies any accusations of monopolization January 20, 2025: Rockstar Games discontinue regular updates of Red Dead Redemption 2, President Kamala is inagurated April 9, 2025: The Xbox Zero (also called Z) is released by Microsoft, unlike most consoles, the Z is completely VR April 12, 2025: The California High Speed Rail is completed after years of delays, plans to have A U.S High Speed Rail spread July 4, 2025: Fallout: Old Orleans is released by Obsidian Entertainment to much praise, many see it as the last majorly successful non-VR AAA video game August 23, 2025: Ukraine joins NATO despite Russian opposition August 25, 2025: Ukrainian separatists storm the Kiev capital, demanding the independence of Novorossiya September 6, 2025: Scotland holds another referendum for independence, 50.1% of votes are cast to NO, a recount is demanded September 9, 2025: Scottish recount shows 50.08% of votes were cast for NO October 11, 2025: Assassin's Creed: Vengeance is released for the PC, becomes commercial failure December 1, 2025: The European Parliament bans the popular self-driving pizza vans 2026 April 17, 2026: Apple announces the iPhone 14, removes "unnecessary" speakers popular with other smartphones May 1, 2026: SpaceX launches the first commercial spaceship into space, followed by Virgin Galactic June 4, 2026: Battlegrounds 2 is released on Xbox Z, PS5, and PC as a sequel to the popular battle royale PUBG, first major VR battle royale, June 18, 2026: Novorossiya is recognized by the United Nations after years of debate October 17, 2026: Sony announces the PS6, technologically similar to the PS5, with a few graphical improvements October 25, 2026: The San Diego Padres win the World Series for the first time ever October 26, 2026: A 6.5 magnitude earthquake strikes just north of San Diego, killing 102 and injuring 761 November 3, 2026: U.S Midterms are held; notable results * Republicans gain a majority in the Senate and House November 23, 2026: SerVR announces "cookie" VR, allowing users to be directly implemented into the game without a VR headset through their consciousness, expected to be ready around 2030 December 12, 2026: Season 10 of Black Mirror is released on Netflix, announced as the series final December 19, 2026: Google attempts to buy SerVR, but fails due to the FTC lawsuit 2027 January 2, 2027: Grand Theft Auto VI is released for the Xbox Z and PS6, unlike previous titles, it only contains a multiplayer mode February 25, 2027: Call of Duty: Galactic Warfare is released for the Xbox Z March 6, 2027: The Department of Justice decides to break Google into 18 different companies, similar to the breaking of AT&T April 18, 2027: The United Kingdom officially leaves the European Union May 7, 2027: A Malaysian combat ship accidentally '''crosses into Chinese waters, which is then "accidentally' " shot and sunk by the Chinese. May 10, 2027: Iceland joins the European Union May 12, 2027: ASEAN launches sanctions against China for the "unfair bombardment of a peaceful neighbor" November 19, 2027: President Harris announces a new infrastructure and transportation plan, receives widespread support among Americans, but not Congress December 1, 2027: FeVR, a VR walking platform is produced by SerVR, becomes a commercial succsess due to its price and innovation 2028 February 19, 2028: The International Stargate System is devised by the United Nations Space Council March 1, 2028: Paradox Entertainment launches Freezing World, a Cold-War era strategy game released for Steam April 7, 2028: Valve announces Counter-Strike: Frontline, to be released for FeVR and the HTC Vive June 1, 2028: Talks begin around combining the European Union and the European Economic Zone June 26, 2028: Hurricane May, a Category 5 hurricane, hits Miami, destroying much of the infrastructure there July 14, 2028: Ubisoft announces Assassin's Creed: Battle, released for the Xbox Z, PS6, and becomes a commercial success, with plans to bring it to FeVR November 2, 2028: Payday 3 is released for FeVR November 4, 2028: A bomb goes off in a voting center in Ohio, a swing state, and the governor of Ohio cancels the election, causing both candidates to receive less than 270 electoral votes * The Democrats gain a majority in the House of Representatives (238-197) and the Senate (55-45) November 5, 2028: Oregon announces a high-speed railway that will connect with California's '''NOTE': After this point unimportant midterm elections will be ignored December 13, 2028: The House of Representatives votes in favor of Kamala Harris (27-24) 2029 February 3, 2029: Ferdin Games releases REALS, a popular MMO released for the FeVR. REALS is a world with hundreds of islands to explore, the central one called the hub. June 11, 2029: Ubisoft releases Far Cry 7, taking place in the fictional Cascadian town of Wollston, is released only for the PC, with no VR support and becomes a major commercial flop July 7, 2029: Nintendo releases the Nintendo Vira with some of the most realistic VR environments and movement at the time July 10, 2029: Nintendo releases Zelda: Exploration Edition, VR version released for the Vira while the non-VR version is released for the Nintendo Switch November 21, 2029: President Harris is injured on a trip to Botswana, recovers in 3 weeks in a hospital December 31, 2029: A bomb explodes in Times Square, New York, at 11:59 EST, killing 671 and injuring 4,592 2030 March 8, 2030: The first public REALS booth is put in San Francisco International Airport March 10, 2030: CS:F is released, becomes #1 game on Steam and the SerVR Marketplace (referred to as the VRPlace) for many years March 12, 2030: REALS hits 200 million players, and Ferdin Games goes public on NASDAQ as FDG, initial stock price of $23.91 per share. April 7, 2030: Cookie VR is released for the general masses by SerVR, becomes a huge failure, many experts say it was ahead of its time June 18, 2030: Rebel groups begin to form in southern China and Vietnam, the most prominent one being the China Union Front June 30, 2030: The CUF storms Shanghai, opening fire on many civilians and starting the Battle of Shanghai August 6, 2030: Subnatica: Ocean World is released for the Cookie VR, becomes mildly successful despite the limited popularity of the Cookie October 5, 2030: Crysis 4 is released for PC and FeVR November 12, 2030: Red Dead Redemption 3 is released for the FeVR, one of the most innovative games graphic wise and mechinically 2031 February 15, 2031: Watchdogs VR is released for the PS6 and Xbox Z, becomes succsessful March 1, 2031: Norway joins the European Union April 26, 2031: Microsoft announces the RedSet, a "new innovative VR platform" with haptic feedback and much more realistic shadows and reflections April 30, 2031: Microsoft announces support for the Xbox Z will stop in October 2034 July 14, 2031: Natural Selection 3 is released for Xbox Z and PS6, a FeVR port is reportedly in the works October 11, 2031: Ferdin Games secures a deal with Hasbro to update many classic '80s Atari games to 3D virtual reality environments December 4, 2031: The DJIA falls 2,000 points due to a lack of investor confidence in many markets and a recent trade war with China, forerunner to the 2032 Recession, many blame President Harris for the recession 2032 January 1, 2032: Apple buys Netflix for an estimated $300 billion March 12, 2032: Far Cry 8: Recon is released for the FeVR June 9, 2032: Grand Theft Auto VII: National Affairs is released for the FeVR, PS6 and Xbox Z by Rockstar Games August 15, 2032: Sony announces the PlayPad, a virtual reality successor to the PS6 August 30, 2032: Apple announces the Avir, a virtual reality console (VRC) designed to rival the RedSet and the PlayPad September 13, 2032: Apple reaches a deal with Ubisoft to produce video games for the Avir November 2, 2032: Republican Nikki Haley ties with Cory Brooker in the Electoral College though Brooker wins the popular vote by 200,000 votes * Republicans take back control of the House (233-212) and the Senate (52-48) November 25, 2032: Nintendo now releases the Wii Cross, a video game console and is not a virtual reality console. 2033 January 3, 2033: The House votes (27-21) for Haley (Minnesota and Wisconsin had the same number of Democrats and Republicans) and the Senate votes for Jeff Flake (52-48) January 20, 2033: Nikki Haley is inaugurated as the President of the United States February 5, 2033: The CUF blows up a KFC in Beijing, China, killing 97 and injuring 312 February 7, 2033: CUF storms Nanjing, killing many civilians and burning and ransacking houses and buildings, most agree it is a Chinese terrorist group March 18, 2033: The California Senate removes the ban on self-driving cars March 19, 2033: A woman is run over by Carnet, a "smart" carin Los Angeles, California 2035 January 8, 2035: Bully 3 is released for the Wii Cross, one of the most open world games graphic wise and mechanically, taking place in University of Snow City (based on; Milton, Delaware) a new female protagonist called: Elycia Cannes. January 27, 2035: States of New York, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Virginia & Washington D.C. forms the Pensacola Republic of New York. February 1, 2035: The Pensacola Republic of New York established the New York Armed Forces. February 4, 2035: New York Army now ordered a 334 Textron TAPVs, 314 M1235A1 MaxxPro MRAPs, 176 UH-60 Blackhawks & 198 XM1296 Strykers. May 2, 2035: Canadian Army & New York Army invaded Germany and now overtake the Germany during the European War killing 410 German soldiers. August 12, 2035: The first public and the greyhound bus station and the train station is put in Niagara Falls International Airport.Category:Video Games Category:Timeline Category:Technology